Reign and Thunder part 3-
by Elcolo9
Summary: In the Lair of the Crimson King. He conquered the Galexy, now he's gonna conquer them...


Reign and Thunder part 3- The lair of the Crimson King.  
  
"And the smoke of their torment goes up forever and ever; and they have no rest, night and day, those who worship the beast and his image, and whoever recieves the mark of his name."  
-Revelation;14:11  
  
"I met the walkin' dude, in his worn down cowboy boots.   
I swear he had no name.  
I swear he had no name."  
-The Alarm.  
  
David...  
  
He stared at us, as if expecting something.   
  
"Oh come on. Don't you recognize me?"  
He leered at us for a moment, untill Jake spoke.  
  
"Why should we." Asked Jake. "It isn't possible."  
  
"Oh it is. When the Yeerk invasion left this dying world, my shuttle was struck by a fleeing Andalite ship. I was the only survivor. I took a child host, and implanted a tiny Kandrona into my antenna. I went from host to host untill I met Flagg. He made a deal with me: Either I give him the co-ordinates of the Yeerk world and be his second in command, or I die a slow death of both Kandrona starvation and torture."  
"You sick,sick bastard." I rasped. " You killed your whole species to be the puppet of a monster."   
  
"Ahhh... I remember you. David, isn't it? Yes. I still remember the death of your father. He outlasted all of the other adults. By months. The plauge killed him slowly. In the end he went on a rampage, shooting anyone he saw. Like a true Yeerk."  
  
My mind went blank. In all the commotion, I realized since the first time Sirex found me on the island that my father was a controller. So was my mother. After a few seconds, I started crying like a baby.   
  
"Oohhh. Boo-hoo. Does widdle David miss his mommy and daddy?" Asked the Visser in baby talk.  
  
I just leered.  
  
"Well, soon you wont. When he's done with you, you will be alive, and you wont fell a thing."  
  
  
Skorre...  
  
A day after our "Interrogation", we found ourselves in a box like transport, in pitch blackness.   
  
We sat on each side, with our own teams. Even in the darkness, I could see Rachel and Tobias and Cassie and Jake holding each other, silently.   
Hork-Bajir have a way of knowing if two being care for each other. It is called "Malei-Kata." It has to do wih the way a body smells around another person, and a way that the light is reflected in their eyes.  
  
Their body's reeked of it.  
  
After several hours in the darkness, I suddenly went blind.  
  
When my sight returned,I saw a vast city, 1000 miles in all directions, with one gigantic tower pointing out into space, like a finger of god.   
  
Toronto.  
  
Or what used to be it.  
  
  
Marco...  
  
HUGE!  
  
That was the only thing that I could think of.  
  
HUGE!  
  
Then, as soon as I started to accept the size of the city, I noticed the noise.  
  
Cheering.  
  
In front of the transport was a greatly expanded version of the CN tower.  
  
In case you didn't know, the CN tower is the tallest building on earth. In fact, about three of them stacked end on end is a mile.  
  
This tower was about 15 times the size of the origional.  
  
At the foot of this tower was a podium. Around it, the Starship-Trooper-Guards held hords of kids from getting to the podium.  
  
Some guards came and "escorted" us to the podium. By this, I mean, they shot several people in the way.  
  
On the podium, we were greeted with a barbaric sight.  
  
We were going to be Crucified.  
  
Now, I know what your thinking.   
  
"Who would enough of a sick fuck to crucify someone?"  
  
Well, obviously Flagg was.  
  
Instead of being nailed to the crosses, however, we were told to sit in some chairs.  
  
After a few uneasy minutes, A loud beeping noise erupted from the smoggy skys over the tower, and the crowd fell quiet.  
  
Then, Kane, the kid that Jake said was Visser Three, walked out to the microphone.  
  
Then in a Wrestling announcer type of voice, he started a speech.  
  
"Lawful Citizens of the Confederacy. Put your hands together, for the Walkin'n Dude, The Dark man, the Man With NOOOOOOO Name- Randallllllllllll Flagg!  
  
The Crowd erupted as a kid about 15 years old Materialized In the center of the stage.  
  
He stood 5'9, or something around there. Now I saw why they called him the Crimson King. His hair, and body, where all blood red.  
  
He walked up to the microphone and spoke some words I thought I's never hear again.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlrman, Let's get ready to rumballlllllll!"  
  



End file.
